Rise today and change this world
by jandjsalmon
Summary: Babies, babies and more babies. Tracey and Morag add to their families. Morag MacoDougall/Terrence Higgs and Gregory Goyle/Tracey Davis. One of many jandjsalmon/airmidm colabs written in 2007/2008.


**Title:** Rise today and change this world  
**Authors:** jandjsalmon and airmidm  
**Pairings:** Greg/Tracey and Higgs/Morag  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 4310 words  
**Summary:** Babies, babies and more babies. Tracey and Morag add to their families.

Rise today and change this world

"Aoife, come here. Please don't keep touching Mrs. Higgs' tummy," Tracey chided her precious daughter gently. It was the first Daughters of Merlin garden party that she'd ever brought her now toddling little girl to and Aoife was definitely into everything but Tracey was too tired and too pregnant to chase after her.

"I'm very sorry, Morag," she said with an apologetic smile to the blonde woman appeared even more pregnant than_she_ was. "We're very hands on at our house and she gets to touch Mummy's tummy whenever she likes. Apparently, she thinks all pregnant tummies are the same."

"Don't worry about it. Have a seat, I know exactly how tired you must be." Morag laughed, reaching out to help Aoife climb up on the bench. Grinning, she let Aoife pat the side of her stomach, delighted at the little girl's wide-eyed expression when one of the babies kicked her hand. With a wry smile, she looked over Aoife's head to Tracey. "We're hands on as well."

"When are you due? It shouldn't be too much longer, right?" asked the curly haired witch as she lowered herself down into one of the wicker chairs Madam Vaisey had set out in the garden. It creaked and she grimaced for a second before continuing. "Greg said he was speaking to Higgs the other day and he told him about the twins. Congratulations. Does that mean you get them early?"

"We do, if Mathair is correct- which she usually is- we'll have them any day now. I've been either sleeping the days away or I have too much energy to sit still. You're due soon as well, aren't you?" She laughed, helping steady Aoife who was clinging to Morag's shirt as she tried standing on the bench. "Do you know if Princess Aoife is getting a brother or sister?"

"They tell us he's a little boy, but we'd be just as happy with another girl," she said cheerfully, patting her very own nearly ready to pop stomach. "Either way is fine. I want a whole house full so I'm sure we will have some more of both." Tracey smiled, taking the tea cup being handed to her by a passing elf.

Morag took a cup as well. "Well, Slytherin will be filled nicely then as I wouldn't mind a houseful myself."

"Definitely," Tracey said with a laugh. She surveyed the garden filled with the matriarchs of the rest of the Wizarding world's finest families. She'd always teased her mum for attending such things and for dragging her along too and yet here she was starting the cycle all over again.

"Did I ever tell you that my mother is part Seer?" she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Is she now?" Morag asked amused, leaning back and laying a hand over her stomach.

"Well, she has really good guesses most of the time - that's where the _'part'_ thing comes in. _Anyway,_ we were visiting the other day and she said she went shopping with Calista Zabini the other day. It seems that our mutual friends are holding out on us. Slytherin really will get crowded... either that or the Gods have a sense of humour and their children will be Hufflepuffs," Tracey cackled at the mere thought.

"B with Puff children?" Morag sputtered. "Ohh that sounds like something Sig and I will have to talk about. I want a picture of his face when and if _that_ happens. Anyone else expecting?"

Tracey grinned, shaking her head. "Not that I'm aware of, though I know a few people who're trying."

"You know Tony and Sanna right?" Morag asked, rubbing her stomach where one of the twins was apparently practising boxing moves already. At Tracey's nod, she went on. "Even though they have a newborn, they're already talking about more. Me, I just want these two out so I can cuddle them and watch Ren with them."

Nodding, Tracey smiled thinking about how special it was watching Greg with Aoife. He was so gentle with her and there was no doubt that the little girl idolized her father even at a year and a half old. "It's amazing how people who don't know them think they're hardened Slytherins. All it takes is a pleading look from their little princesses to get them to melt all over the place."

"Indeed, they will both be wonderful fathers."

Tracey nodded, taking a bite of her biscuit and handing one to a fussing Aoife. "I know Greg is and I don't doubt for a second that Higgs will be the same."

Morag nodded. "Apparently our men discussed towers to keep the handsy blokes away from their little girls," she said, only half-joking.

"I know how protective Greg was when _we_ were in school, I'd be surprised if he didn't try to talk to McGonnagal about moving back into the castle when ours are old enough. Maybe you two can move into the room next door. While the kids are sleeping quietly in their dorms we could have grown up parties or something. I'm sure B and Sig would be on board," Tracey said, tongue in cheek.

Trying to keep a straight face, Morag nodded. "I can see the three men getting together and appealing to McGonagall. It'd be up to us women to talk them out of it."

"I'm sure we can think of a way to dissuade them," Tracey bit back with a giggle.

Morag snorted, catching Aoife and picking her up when she toddled over to pat Morag's belly again. "Pouting will get Ren everytime." She kissed Aoife's cheek. "Remember that one, little one. Pouting always works with Da."

The little girl gave the blonde woman a big smile and then ran back to her mother and hid her face in her lap.

Tracey laughed and patted her daughter's back. "She always gets shy when she really likes a person. If she doesn't then she wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Good for her," Morag said honestly, awkwardly standing. "Don't give the rabble the time of day. It makes life so much easier. You up for a walk around the gardens? I can't sit another moment no matter how tired I feel."

Tracey followed suit, holding on to the arms of her chair tightly as she lifted herself up. She'd managed to get up without looking like too much of a whale anyway. "Maybe we can convince this little one to be born today. He's supposed to be here any day now."

"You figured me out," Morag said with a cheeky smile. "I have it on good authority that these two have baked long enough and I really want to meet my babies."

"Perhaps we ought to jump on a trampoline or something. It would be a laugh if we had our son on the same day and the Minister's twins were born. Come with Mummy, Aoife," Tracey held out her hand to her daughter and the little one slipped her small hand in her mother's.

"Maybe we've got a future Minister and Minister's right hand man cooking?" Morag said, holding her hand out to see if Aoife wanted to take it or not. "Or walking between us."

Giggling, Aoife ducked her head into her mother's skirt before tentatively raising her hand to the other lady's and Tracey tipped her head in amusement toward Morag. "She loves attention. I hope having the new baby around won't make her resent him. You have younger siblings am I right? Are they very close in age?"

"I have twin brothers that are older and then two more brothers and a baby sister." Morag gently held Aoife's hand as they walked slowly along the path. "But we had Tony tossed in just a few months after me and we all got on well enough. Siblings argue of course, but nothing major."

"My brother is quite a few years younger. We get along but it's not the same. Then there is Greg of course. Our mothers are best friends so we've been near inseparable since birth. The only time we fight is when our Quidditch teams battle it out," Tracey said with a laugh, remembering how the last heated argument ended up. Her mum did always say never go to bed angry. Now they were having a son. It would be amusing telling his conception story at his wedding.

Morag idly rubbed her back, making a mental note to watch the signs closely. "Tony and I are like twins despite the fact that he's not blood family." Her brows rose. "And here I thought B was kidding about you hexing that husband of yours over Quidditch."

Tracey nearly cackled. "No, no, it's not a joke. I'm dangerous when you mess with my girls."

Tenderness filled her voice as she continued on, "Though, it _was_ how I knew I loved him. I hexed him and when I took him to Mungo's I was sure he was going to die or worse - he'd never forgive me. But after the Healer removed the boils and turned his hair brown again he kissed me. Greg, not the Healer. I knew right then that there was no one else in the world for me. I think he was heavily medicated because he's never mentioned it since and it was a couple years later before we actually got together but I remember so I'm glad we don't cheer for the same Quidditch team."

Laughing, Morag shook her head. "I think I'd like to witness that. The Quidditch induced hexing I mean."

"Not the snogging?" Tracey teased. "Ah well, I'm not the sort to enjoy an audience anyway. Not like some of my friends anyway."

"Oh yes, B and Sig do like an audience, don't they?" Morag said, still snickering, though she stopped walking to rub the small of her back. If this kept up, she was going to have to call Mathair over and then Floo Ren.

"That they do," Tracey paused to wait for her. "Are you all right? You don't look well."

"I'm fine. Possibly in the early stages of labour, but fine." Morag grinned. "Màthair is just over there if I need her and Dax will be frantic if I do go into labour here."

"You mean you don't want to give birth to your twins at a Daughters of Merlin soirée? Colour me shocked," Tracey said with a laugh. "Maybe you should come rest. I'm sure they'd excuse you from the festivities... and it would be a brilliant excuse to get us out of it as well."

"Sounds like a fine plan," Morag said with a light wince. "I think I want to go home and nap the rest of the afternoon."

Tracey nodded and turned to look for Morag's mother amid the throng of witches tittering and gossipping around the garden.

Morag gasped, one hand pressing her side. "Oh bugger all! Dax is going to gloat forever about this." She looked over at the curly haired witch and smirked. "Well, logically you should be going into labour any moment now, you realize that right?"

"I think we'll worry about you just now," Tracey said reassuringly, leading the woman to sitting again as her mother rushed over.

"Mrs. MacDougal? I think we need to call the Minister to come get his wife, would you be able to assist me with that?"

Moira waved Dax over as she stood, taking her daughter's arm. She gave Dax her best 'obey me now' look as she said, "Contact my son and get him here for Morag and then contact Mr. Goyle for his wife."

Dax nodded, and turned to go, muttering, "As if Higgs isn't pacing in front of the Floo just in case."

Morag snickered, shaking her head, "Màthair, why did you have Greg called?"

Moira snorted, slowly walking with Morag and Tracey Goyle towards the house. "She should be home resting for when that baby decides to arrive later today, tomorrow morning at the latest I'd guess."

Tracey nodded in thanks. Trust the older and more experienced woman to catch that she had been having mini-contractions the whole afternoon. With Aoife her water had broken, so even though she'd been uncomfortable, Tracey had thought she had lots of time.

It seemed like less than a moment and Minister Higgs came walking across the Vaisey's back lawn. His eyes were wide and he didn't waste any time before sliding his arm around his wife, kissing the side of her head. "Are you all right, Princess? Dax said the babies were on their way."

"They are," Morag said, laying her head on his shoulder. "I just want to lay down a bit. Isn't handy that Màthair was right here? She even informed Tracey that _she_ was in labour too." She sighed. "Can I please have scones before the babies get here? I'm hungry."

"You can have anything you want, love. Let me just get you home okay?" He wrapped his arms protectively around his witch and nodded toward Goyle who was joining them. "Thank you for coming to get me, Dax. You'll be following behind won't you Moira?"

Moira kissed Morag's cheek and then nodded. "You make sure she walks, son. I'll be 'round soon. I have to round up the boys and Alfred."

Higgs nodded and walked his wife back up to the house to take her home.

Little Aoife, who upon seeing her father cross the lawn ran toward him to be held, happily twisted her arm around his neck whist giving her mother her free hand.

"Are you ready to meet your baby brother, little one?" Tracey asked, slipping her arm into her husband's and nodding politely at their hosts as they walked back up to the house as well.

"You know," Greg said teasingly, kissing Maeve's brow as they walked, "If you didn't want to come to the party, you could have said so. Though, if Vaisey doesn't get a betting pool going, Morag's likely to tease him about not being Slytherin enough. How are you feeling? Should I have the healer called or will you want to just settle in a bit first?"

Tracey rested her head on his shoulder feeling content and happy to have his arms around her. "I feel fine, Val, I promise. Baby and I had a good time at the garden party. She enjoyed the Higgs twins kicking at her hand. I think I'm just ready to come home and rest now We might as well have the midwitch called. No point in having the Healer until the very last moment. Remember last time? He didn't do much."

"True," Greg said wryly. "Just goes to show that men should stand back and do what they're told in these matters."

"Words to live by all the time, not just in these matters, love," Tracey teased, kissing him lightly as he helped her into the massive grate in the Vaisey's front foyer. She held him tightly and in a matter of seconds they arrived home in Ireland.

"Come on, lovey," Tracey said to her very wiggly daughter gently. "Come help Mummy get ready for baby brother while Da calls for the midwitch."

Aoife slipped her little hand in her mothers and they toddled off into the walk-in closet to find her something comfortable to wear while giving birth.

Greg called the midwitch and then Flooed his mum and Maeve's family before he hurried over to pick up Aoife and wrap his arm around Maeve. He would take the best possible care of his family.

"You know this means that they'll be able to have joint birthday parties in Slytherin," Tracey said with a snort. "We'll need to remember to send presents to Higgs and Morag. Will you remind me when all this is over please, love?"

He chuckled. "Of course I will. Now, do you want to lay down or do you want to be up and moving for a bit?"

"Walking I think. Mum's coming to help with Aoife, right?" Tracey asked, pausing for a second through a particularly tight contraction.

Rubbing her back, Greg walked with her, shifting Aoife to his hip until she wanted down to run. "They'll be here as soon as they can. She was contacting Struan and your Da first."

"Brilliant, love," Tracey said, squeezing the hand of the man she loved best. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am," he said honestly, looking forward to another child more than he could possibly explain.

*

Across the English Channel, Higgs was feeling the same. After waiting so long to finally get pregnant, both of them were more than ready to welcome their children into their family. "Is there anything you need me to get for you, Mags?"

She shifted and huffed impatiently. "I want to walk. I should be sleeping to make up for all the hard work I'm going to be doing, but I need to walk. And scones. Will you walk with me, love?"

"We could always walk down to _get_ scones if you like," Higgs said soothingly, sliding his hand up and down her back.

"That sounds perfect, love." Morag frowned, rubbing the side of her stomach. "I don't mean to be bitchy, I really don't. I'm just impatient for them to get here."

"You're definitely allowed to be a tad more grouchy than usual, Mags," Higgs replied softly. "You've been baking two babies for the better part of a year. Soon they'll be here with us and all this will be forgotten, I promise."

She shot him a speculative look as they walked slowly down the hallway towards the kitchen. "Everyone keeps saying that and I'm not yet ready to believe it. Oh! I should apologize beforehand according to Màthair, you know for anything I may say that I don't mean."

"Well, I'll give you a pass for the next few days but after that I want to hear about how wonderful I am again," Higgs said with a smirk, pushing open the door and letting her step in before him.

The elves scurried over, bowing and begging to be allowed to serve their Mistress, something the Morag felt never got old. Minions were minions. "Scones, scones, and scones," she all but demanded, hissing as a stronger contraction set in.

"Will you sit down for me for a second, Mags? Just rest and then we'll walk back up." Higgs protectively put his arm around her and guided her to the soft kitchen chair that one of the elves pulled out for her. "It would be an amusing story to tell, our twins being born in the kitchens while their màthair was in search for scones, but I'd rather you comfortable."

She kissed his cheek. "I adore you, you know. I'll sit and have one scone then we should walk again. It will help get the babies here sooner."

"I can think of other things that may help bring the babies here quickly," he said cheekily, taking a basket full of baked goods and holding a hand out for her. "I'm sure you're mum would approve if we have to take more drastic measures than merely _walking_."

She tipped her head back and laughed. "What have we been doing the last week then? Practising for a little brother for these two?"

"Anything to bring them here quicker. I know how uncomfortable you are, love," he chuckled. "Ready to make your way back to the birthing room?"

She eyed the basket of scones. "I will be far less uncomfortable in a few hours. Did the elves say they'd keep that basket filled? I'm starving. You aren't allowed out of my sight, just so you know."

"Would that be because I have the basket, love?" he teased.

She snorted, bumping his shoulder lightly with her's. "No, no-" she stopped, the next contraction hitting her hard. "Bugger all!"

He helped her ride it out, and then the two of them managed to get her up to the bed just as Moira came through the Floo. "Would you check her please, Moira? She must be further along than we thought. They're coming faster and faster now," Higgs said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Moira likely shocked him as she kissed his cheek before sitting down next to her daughter. "Are you being impatient again, Morag? Or is it the wee ones can't wait to meet us?"

Morag laughed, gripping Ren's hand ass another contraction hit. "I think a bit of both. I'm glad I got changed as soon as we got home. Maybe they'll be here before midnight. Wouldn't that be brilliant, Ren?"

"It would indeed, Princess," Higgs said with a wide smile, helping her on to the bed once the contraction ceased so her mother could physically check how far along Morag was. "The sooner the better."

Morag grinned. "They'll arrive the exact moment they're supposed to. They just have a very impatient màthair. Thank you, Ren, for loving me."

"Hey, hey. It's a two way street. Thank you for loving me enough to give me babies," he said with honest sincerity though he grinned just the same. "If you're still speaking to me tomorrow we can talk about more."

Moira grinned. "Up you go, girl. Walk a bit more and you'll have your babies before midnight. they're as impatient as their màthair and athair are to be here. I'll go tell everyone what is going on, but I'll be just down the hall."

She closed the door and Higgs helped Morag up. "You heard what she said, love. The babies are just like you. So help me if they come out with a scone addiction the elves are going to have a problem keeping production up with demand."

Laughing, she let him help her back up. "What if they're addicted to strawberries and scones?"

"They can't be. I don't share my strawberries and they will internally know that. I have faith in our babies."

Still chuckling, they walked slowly around the room and Morag's mind wandered to the possibilities- what the babies would look like and how many more babies she and Ren would have, despite the labour pains. For all her bluster, Morag knew that any amount of pain, even when they were trying so hard to get pregnant and failing, would be worth it in the end. Now, if the end would just hurry up she'd be happier.

*

It was over two months before Tracey felt comfortable taking baby Emrys off the island and his first visit was to see the twins who would share his birthday and likely be his close friends when they finally got to school.

She held Aoife's hand gently as she stepped through the Floo, her other hand resting softly on the baby in the sling on her chest. "Mrs. Higgs is at home, I presume," she addressed the nearest elf.

The elf nodded. "This way, Ma'am."

Morag looked up when the elf appeared at the door of the playroom. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Goyle and children, Mistress."

Morag grinned, sitting up but not moving from the blanket where Aleck and Mhairi were playing just yet. "Come on in," she said happily. "We're just having playtime."

"Lovely!" Tracey said with a wide smile, reminding her daughter to be gentle around the two babies on the floor. "Mind if we join you?"

"Not in the least. Can I hold the little man first though?"

"Of course," Tracey said cheerfully, sitting on the edge of her seat to unwrap him and hand him to the blonde. Aoife was being a good girl, sitting perfectly still on the edge of the blanket, grinning at her mummy because there were_two_ babies gurgling there in front of her.

Morag took the little man and instantly melted. "Oh gods, he's gorgeous, Tracey." Looking over at Aoife, Morag tipped her head to the green and crème striped toy box. "Aoife, there are big girl toys over there if you want to play."

The little girl turned her curly head to her mother and, at Tracey's nod, got up and happily toddled over to the box and commenced playing.

Turning to the other woman, Tracey smiled. "How is life as a mummy then?"

"I love it!" Morag's tone was that fervent one that only another woman would understand. "Though, I admit, whoever said 'sleeps like a baby' should be hexed endlessly. I do make up for it by sleeping whenever they sleep and Ren is wonderful. How are you doing? Is the Princess adjusting to baby?"

Tracey's gaze momentarily shifted to her daughter and she smiled softly. "She is a wonderful big sister. Wants to make sure everything for Emrys is taken care of and she assures me that her way is always best. The first day or two was difficult just because she wanted to pat the baby in my stomach and it annoyed her that he wasn't there any more."

Morag chuckled, rocking and just watching the baby in her arms. "It's been a constant flow of visitors since Aleck and Mhairi arrived. If it's not one brother, it's another, or my parents, and even B and Sig drop in regularly. No one wants to see me anymore, it's all about the babies."

Laughing, Tracey nodded. "That sounds about right. I bet it's twice as bad when there are two of them. Well rest assured, I'm here to see all _three_ of you."

"Brilliant!" Morag grinned, shifting to settle Emrys between the twins. "Never too early to get them used to one another is it?"

"Not at all." Tracey smiled contentedly. It was a beautiful afternoon and she was more than happy to spend it there in the sunshine of the nursery with good friends.

_The End_


End file.
